


Don't listen.

by dawnoftime



Series: Actions. [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Other, one does kidnapped as you do, there arent any violent shits but yknow, we out here vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftime/pseuds/dawnoftime
Summary: In which a detective gets kind of decieved.
Relationships: Banjo McClintock & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley
Series: Actions. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624306
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Charles and Banjo now didn’t leave the Police Station. Neither of them worked in their private offices, the break room and the shared office cubicles were their home for a while. Barely any of them slept without the other near, and while they did sometimes have to go to their homes to get a change of clothes, neither of them went alone.

It was Tinsley’s turn to go home and collect their clothes, he was with two other co-workers of his.   
“So we know it was him, but we can’t act on it with certainty because he can murk us?”   
  
Tinsley nodded, the tall individual following him just hummed.    
  
“But how does he know where you are?” A shorter one asked.   
  
“We have no idea, he said he has people here.”   
  
They both noticed that there was an alleyway where they had to go by. “Uh, detective? Is there any other way we can go? The alley there seems sketchy.”   
  
“Yeah, Shane’s right. Maybe we should go onto the other side?”   
  


Charles looked at both of them, they were still getting closer and closer- “Hm? Sure, alright.” 

As they were about to cross the street, something hit the shorter man’s head: “Aw fuck! Something hit me-?” “Ryan, you alright?”    
  
And that is when the mysterious woman walked out of the alley, seeing the other two distracted, she headed for Tinsley directly-    
  
“Are you Charles C. Tinsley?” He looked confused,  _ what? _ he looked back at the two that looked like they appeared to be distracted. “Uh, depends who's asking?”   
  
“I’m Francesca Norris, I’m the lead journalist on the true crime part of the local newspaper, I wanted to interview you, if that is possible, detective.”   
  
“Ah, alright. When would you like to do the interview?” The woman was strangely walking still forward, he felt compelled to follow her.   
  
“Right about… Now!” She yelled the last part, he stopped noticing he was near the alleyway again and-  _ NoNoNO! He can’t no!  _ They grabbed him by the wrists. “SHANE! RYA-” He didn’t get to finish as they put a hand on his mouth, and then his head hurt.    
  
And his arm stung.   
  
And his eyes felt heavy.   
  
_ And he felt his consciousness slip away. _

When he woke back up, he was in a quite comfortable bed. He felt something cold hugging his ankle, and as he tried to move his leg more he felt a soft pulling that couldn’t go any further.   
Tinsley slowly opened his eyes to notice that the room also looked quite like his apartment’s.  
But there were minor differences: there weren’t any of his photos not clothes strewn across the floor or such. But that was how he left it after he left to live with his brother after the incident, _wait is he a hostage in his own house?_ _  
_ _  
_He tried to get up, but he still felt the thing wrapped around his ankle. He also felt weirdly cold. He touched his body and didn’t feel his trenchcoat, looking at his ankle he noticed it was his handcuffs that had him cuffed to the bed and without the trenchcoat there was no way of getting them off without the key.  
  
The cuffs jingled around the bed frame.  
  
“You’re awake?”  
  
Ricky came into view at the door, “Good! You’re awake. Does your head hurt?”  
  
Tinsley stayed stunned, quiet.  
  
“Oh come on! Don’t look at me like that, I know we didn’t start at the bestest of terms, but I’d like to have a second chance, yeah?”  
  
The detective still didn’t reply.  
  
“Please reply, you looked like a stunned puppy, you’re making me feel bad.”  
  
“What the fuck am I doing here?”  
  
Ricky smiled. “I need your help.”   
  
“Yeah, I gathered that much-” “I need to catch some bad guys before they murk me.”  
  
Tinsley looked confused, while the criminal leaned against the door frame.  
  
“What? Wait, what will I get?”   
  
“Hm, a chance to catch me. Wouldn’t that be nice, _Charlie_?”  
  
“If you stop calling me Charlie, that’d be better.”  
  
“Wouldn’t that be nice, _Tinman_?”

“... Fuck you.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
Tinsley didn’t accept right away. He was stuck to this bed for about 2 days, but he _ was _ being fed and hydrated, so he assumed that was good. He was also allowed to go to the bathroom 3 times a day, at certain hours.   
  
“Tinman, this is getting exhausting. Please, just fucking help me.”   
  
“Over my dead body,”   
  
“You know, at this rate, I just might.”   
  
That was the last conversation for the day at least. Tinsley was handcuffed again to the bed and laying down in his almost three day old clothes on and looking miserable.   
He then heard a knock.   
  
“I swear, if it’s about the case-”   
  
“Uh, Lee? You there?” Oh.  _ Oh. Is that Banjo? _ _   
_ _   
_ “I’m here!” He said excitedly, o _ h Gosh  _ he was getting free! “In my bedroom, or what’s left of it-”   
  
Banjo didn’t come, it was just some guy in a suit. Quite well dressed actually, he did look like Ricky though, it was disorienting.    
“... You’re not Banjo.”   
  
“But you’re the one he is looking for! Correct?”   
  
“I’d assume so.”   
  
“Yeah, Ricky told us you’d be here.” A sudden silence struck the room.   
  
“Ricky?” “Well, yeah- He kind of… Well, he is still around town, just not in central: people are looking for him.” Tinsley nodded.   
  
“He said so-” “Are you up for it, detective?”    
  
Tinsley looked around the room, feeling small and just… Out of it. “Aw, alright. Yeah, I’ll take the case. Just get me out of this hellhole, I smell like shit.”   
  
“Alright.”


End file.
